A touchscreen functions as an input device and enables a user to interact with a graphical user interface presented on the touchscreen without using a separate input device (e.g., a keypad or keyboard). There are an increasing number of displays (e.g., displays of mobile devices) that function under water; however, there are no displays that enable touchscreen functionality under water. Therefore, there is a need for a touchscreen (or a display which enables touchscreen functionality) both under water (wet condition) and above water (dry condition).